paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups get cooking
this is the article when Faxon falls.(continued at the bottom) p.s. if the letters are italic like this it means the person/pup is thinking. sorry it's short i dont have any inspiration right now so Chapter one:The main event Faxon:I'm gonna win Marshall! they were racing. Faxon had beat all the pups except marshall,so now he planed on beating marshall. Marshall:But im ahead of you! (he turns around) Faxon? Faxon:i'm right here! he was at the finish line Pups:woah! Marshall:wha... how did you get ahead of me? Faxon:I don't know but i feel like the wind just pushed me. Chase:I wonder why? Faxon:wow i'ts hot here in the desert.*panting* Chase:Faxon, can i speak to you alone? Faxon:I would say yes but i'm too hungry.*stomach growls* Chase:*Stomach growls* well good point i'm hungry too (Two hours later) skye was flying over the hot desert(don't know if i spelled thst right) when she heard a yelp for help. Skye:I better call Ryder *at the paw patroller* *pup pad rings* Ryder:Hello skye,whats the problem? Skye:Ryder some pups are stuck in a sand dune and a sand storm is coming! I need help! Ryder:don't worry skye "no job is too big,no pup is too small" Chapter two:A rescue Ryder:Faxon, i need you to bring the pups to safety. Faxon:Done and dunes Ryder:Marshall i need you to- he was cut off ,because Faxon just dashed out of the room,got on his jeep and left Ryder:... pups:Wah? Ryder:ok Marshall i need you to give the pups a check up because, it is hot in these deserts Marshall:I'm fired up! Ryder:All right paw patrol is on a roll! *one vehicle scene later* Ryder:Faxon,dig them up Faxon:Got it *after much digging* pups:Thank you so much! Faxon:your welcome Ryder:Good job Faxon,Marshall you bring them to the paw patroller Marshall:Got it Ryder! *Marshall brought the pups to the paw patroller* Skye:Are you guys ok? A pup:Yes my name is Instant. Faxon saw Instant and was suddenly in love. without knowing Rubble was in love with Instant too. Marshall: well that's a relief *Faxon's stomach growls* Instant:oh i see you guys are hungry,I made these sandwiches when we where back home. *The pups finish the sandwiches 5 minutes later satisfied* Chapter three:a new pup and a cliffhanger (short chapter) Ryder:Well Instant how would you like to become one of our newest members? Instant:well that would be an honor! Ryder:ok then Instant you are now our chef and newly made member. Pups:welcome to the team Instant Chase:Faxon can i talk to you now? Faxon:Sure *They go to a dark room* Chase:Now Faxon i- *Faxons swirl glows* a spirit looking wolf appears and shoots fire at Faxon and Faxon parted it with wind. Faxon:woah i.. i have powers? then the spirit wolf jumps into Faxon and disappears. Chase:F...Faxon? *Faxon stumbles then falls over* Chase:Faxon! I'll get Ryder and the pups! this day changed Faxon's life forever. Author's note (starts at top) well falls in love then falls of course. so i hope you guys liked this story leave your opinion in the comments and i'll see ya later. also if you wan't to see the next stories there is The crushes(short story) that is linked to this and there is A Step Towards Power Chapter one:The first trial so read them in any order but i would say read the crushes first. peace Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story